


Floating In The Most Peculiar Way

by atinyinwonderland



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atinyinwonderland/pseuds/atinyinwonderland
Summary: He finds you jamming to one of his songs.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Floating In The Most Peculiar Way

Hongjoong entered the code and the door to your apartment opened with a short _beep_. It wasn’t common for him to drop by unannounced -not that he got that many chances to do it either- but when their manager suddenly gave them a free afternoon, he couldn’t resist the urge to come and see you, maybe even give you a little surprise in the process.

The tiny hall usually littered with shoes was actually tidy, his own slippers nowhere in sight, so he decided to give them up and made his way soundlessly into the living room. He heard music coming from the bedroom, though the melody didn’t register in his mind until he saw you there, back turned towards the door and folding clothes as your body moved softly to the rhythm and your voice sang along with his.

A wide smile spread on his lips as soon as he recognised his own voice blasting through your phone. It was the most precious thing he had ever seen you do, even made his heart flutter quite a bit. Sure enough, it wasn’t the first time you listened to his music, you had shown him support on his career before. But it had never occurred to him that you actually enjoyed it when he wasn’t performing too. It filled him with with a particular kind of joy -and a tiny bit of pride- that he was a part of your playlist.

He stayed there for a while, mesmerised as your little show went on, not even skipping the high notes. It was so cute and wholesome, he didn’t want it to end. When he couldn’t hold back anymore, Hongjoong tiptoed towards you and closed his arms around your waist, which helped to keep you in place when you jolted in a fright, dropping the t-shirt you’d been folding.

“SHI… Hongjoong!! What the hell!?”

He chuckled against your ear, chin perked over your shoulder as he prompted you to keep swaying to the song. “Surprise…?”

You sighed and followed along his movements like a puppet, turning your face to at least get a look at him. There was a smug smile on his face, he was beaming. “What are you doing here?”

“Got the rest of the day off, have you got any plans?”

“No, but maybe I should make some and leave you all alone so you’ll learn to never scare me like that again.”

Hongjoong whined and looked at you, barely a pout on his mouth. “Really? You would leave your favorite singer all alone after you were enjoying his song so much?”

That made you smile first, then blush because he had caught you off guard like that. A different song was playing now, but you both kept swaying to the previous rhythm, you heart still beating fast from the scare he’d just given you.

“It wasn’t even your song. Though I’ll admit I might like it slightly more than the original.”

“I love that you love it” he said mockingly.

“I didn’t say love.”

“You didn’t have to say it, I _saw_ it” he chuckled, then started singing softly, similarly to the way you’d been following the lyrics just a minute before: “ _I’m stepping through the door…and I’m floating in the most peculiar way…_ ”

You didn’t feel embarrased that he’d heard you, not one bit, but you also couldn’t help your cheeks from blushing a little redder at his singing so close.

“You’re so annoying. I’ll change the code as soon as you’re out the door.”


End file.
